Can you love me again ?
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: OS Destiel basé sur une chanson...


**Can you love me again ?**

_En écoutant cette chanson j'ai automatiquement pensé à Dean et Castiel. J'ai vu un montage sur youtube avec ces paroles et je trouve que ça correspond vraiment. Alors j'ai décidé d'écrire une petite fic avec cette musique…_

La peur. Elle est toujours présente dans les chasses, dans le quotidien des Winchesters et même dans la vie de Castiel. Lui qui maintenant est un Humain un peu perdu, il avait souvent peur. Mais pas pour lui. Il avait peur pour Dean.

Nous étions en 2014 et l'aîné des Winchesters avait peur lui aussi. Peur du futur qu'il avait vu avec l'Ange grincheux.

Leurs vis avaient changé dés que Castiel était apparu. Dans son trenchcoat qui le caractérise tant. En plus des démons et autres monstres, les Anges venaient d'arriver sur Terre. Tant de chose s'était passée depuis ce jour-là.

**Know I've done wrong, left your heart torn****  
****Is that what devils do ?****  
****Took you so long, where only fools go****  
****I shook the angel in you !**

Ils avaient connu bien des tourments et ce qui les avaient rapprochés sans le savoir. Lorsque Castiel sauva Dean de la perdition, lorsque le chasseur sauva son ami de l'Apocalypse. Lorsqu'il se rongeait les sangs en sortant du Purgatoire sachant que l'Ange s'y trouvé encore. Lorsque Dean s'inquiétait pour Castiel alors que ce dernier était SDF dans un Monde et dans un corps qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se sentait démuni, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Quelque chose le rongeait en lui. Une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot dessus. Mais les autres l'avaient mis à sa place, mais Dean refusa cette éventualité. Il se mentait à lui-même depuis tellement longtemps maintenant. Il avait barrage à toutes émotions, bonnes comme mauvaises.

Il se relevait de ses doutes. Sans son petit frère Sam, il partit dans le bar le plus proche pour arrêter de penser. Le Whisky était son échappatoire. Pour fuir le Monde, les démons, les emmerdes, sa vie de nomade, les filles avec qui il passait du bon temps… Tout cela, il voulait le fuir, encore et encore… Il ne pouvait rien n'y faire…

Castiel de son côté préférait noyer ses doutes dans les prières que personne n'écoutait, dans les bouquins que personne ne voulait lire.

Ils étaient si différents mais pourtant si identiques.

**Now I'm rising from the ground****  
****Rising up to you!****  
****Filled with all the strength I found****  
****There's nothing I can't do !**

Castiel se posait des tonnes et des tonnes de questions. Et il savait très bien qu'il n'aurai jamais de réponses. Jamais. Parce qu'il faudrait que Dean lui parle sérieusement. Et ça, ce n'était pas dans la nature du chasseur. Il préférait changer de sujet ou dévier la conversation plutôt que d'ouvrir son cœur. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il l'avait fermé à double tour et qu'il avait jeté la clef. Mais l'Ange voulait savoir… Est-ce Dean éprouvait au moins un semblant de sentiment envers lui ?

**I need to know now, know now****  
****Can you love me again ?****  
****I need to know now, know now****  
****Can you love me again ?**

Castiel, étendu sur un vieux canapé du bunker, venait de s'endormir en lisant un livre. Lorsque Dean rentra, à moitié soûl, il découvrit son ami. Il semblait si paisible, si innocent, si tranquille. Sur le moment il l'enviait un peu. Le Dean colérique ne tarda pas à ressurgir en lui. Tout le monde connaissait la raison pour laquelle il était aussi souvent énervé. Mais le frère fermait les yeux sur cette profonde vérité. Il préférait faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux.

- CASS !

L'ex-Ange sursauta et fit tomber son livre par terre. Réveil un peu difficile. Les yeux cernés et perdus, il analysa le frère.

- Dean ? Mais… Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Les yeux brillants de colère, le chasseur s'approcha de Castiel.

- Ce qu'il me prend ? Merde Cass, ça fait des jours que t'es là. Tu bouges pas, tu sors pas, tu passes ton temps à lire ces conneries. Tu voudrais pas vivre un peu non ?

Un peu choqué, Castiel s'assit sur le canapé. Il voyait bien que son ami avait un souci.

- Dean… T'aurais pas trop bu par hasard ?

- La ferme, c'est pas ton problème.

- A partir du moment ou tu me réveilles en sursaut et que tu me gueules dessus, si, c'est mon problème là.

Le Winchester ne broncha pas. Son regard se perdit dans le bleu des yeux de son ami.

I**t's unforgivable,****  
****I stole and burnt your soul**

- Où est Sam ? questionna Castiel pour changer de sujet.

- J'sais pas. Sûrement en train de jouer les héros quelque part.

- Dean… gronda son ami.

- Ne dis pas « Dean » comme ça. T'es qui pour me juger de toute façon ?

- Ton ami.

Le frère parut encore plus énervé.

- Mon « ami » ? Et dans quel Monde tu es mon « ami » ? Celui où tu fais un pacte avec Crowley, le Roi de l'Enfer, dans mon dos ? Celui où tu te changes en Leviathan se prenant pour Dieu et tuant tout le monde ? Celui où tu te suicide dans le lac ? Celui où tu reviens complètement amnésique pour finir à l'asile ? Celui où tu m'as abandonné au Purgatoire ? Et que, lorsque je t'ai retrouvé, tu m'as lâché la main ? J'ai du vivre avec ma culpabilité ! Ou lorsque tu t'es barré pour vivre en SDF crevant de faim, finissant chez une inconnue qui t'a torturé et tué ? Hein Cass ? Dans lequel de ces Mondes tu es mon « ami », dis-moi !

L'Ange resta de marbre. Quoi répondre à cela ? Il avait tort, il payait ses erreurs passées. Il faut toujours payer ses erreurs…

**Is that what demons do ? Hey !****  
****They rule the worst in me**

**Destroy everything,****  
****They bring down angels like you, hey !**

-_ I'm sorry Dean... _

- Ouais, comme toujours hein. Tu changeras jamais. Jamais ! Tu resteras éternellement un bébé dans un trenchcoat, fuyant ses erreurs.

- Tu voudrais que les noient dans l'alcool comme toi peut-être ?

Cette phrase fit réagir Dean. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui expose ses vices en pleine figure. La colère montait de plus en plus en lui.

- La ferme, _freakin' Angel_ ! Tu te crois intelligent là ? Tu sais où tu peux te la foutre ta pureté et ton innocence hein…

Il aurait bien voulu dire « non » mais cela n'attiserait qu'encore plus la haine du frère. Avec tous les efforts du monde, Castiel se leva. Il se mit face à Dean.

- Je… Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais… Je pense savoir ce qui te ronge Dean. Parce que ça me ronge moi aussi…

Le chasseur serra le poing, prêt à frapper au moindre mot.

- Dean… Je… Je t'aime.

Le coup partit aussitôt. Du sang coula de la lèvre de Castiel. Mais ce dernier ne démordrait pas pour autant. Il comptait bien réveiller cette tête de mule qui lui servait d'ami.

- La ferme Cass. Merde, mais t'es con c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi tu dis des trucs pareils ? J'ai l'air d'être gay ? Tu tombes pas amoureux des bonnes personnes toi. D'abord Meg, un démon, ensuite cette pétasse qui t'a tué et maintenant… Moi ? _Seriously ?_ Dis-moi que tu le fais exprès, c'est pas possible autrement !

- Je ne le fais pas exprès. Mais comme toi je suis tombé dans les bras de ces filles pour ne pas penser à toi…

**Now I'm rising from the ground****  
****Rising up to you !****  
****Filled with all the strength I found****  
****There's nothing I can't do !**

- J't'arrête tout de suite, c'est pas pour ne pas penser à toi que je picole ou que je partage mes nuits avec des nanas ! J'aime ça, c'est tout !

- Oui, ça fait tellement longtemps que tu tournes ce mensonge en boucle dans ta tête, que tu as fini par y croire…

Dean envoya un nouveau coup dans les côtes de l'ex-Ange. Plié de douleur, ce dernier se rassit sur le canapé.

- Tu peux me frapper autant que tu veux, ça ne changera rien. Ta colère ne partira jamais.

Le chasseur l'attrapa par le trench pour le mettre debout en face de lui, il voulait lui jeter une bonne droite, mais Castiel réagit le premier. D'une manière qui l'étonna autant que Dean. Il se jeta dessus pour l'embrasser. Au début le frère le repoussait, mais petit à petit, il se calma.

**I need to know now, know now****  
****Can you love me again ?****  
****I need to know now, know now****  
****Can you love me again ?**

Lorsque Castiel s'arrêta, il recula légèrement pour analyser Dean. Il vit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Et il sentit surtout la peur qui s'emparait de lui. Il comprenait ce que son ami ressentait à cet instant.

- Cass…

- Chut, c'est bon Dean. Je sais. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiétes pas. Je sais... Je sais que tu n'as jamais eu confiance en moi, mais crois-moi... Pour une fois je suis absolument sûr de ce que je fais. Je comprends ce que je ressens. Et je le sens en toi aussi…

Il tendit la main vers la blessure de Castiel.

- _I'm sorry…_

L'ex-Ange se mit à sourire.

- Ah ça, c'est ma réplique.

**Told you once I can't****  
****do this again, do this again, oh !****  
****I told you once I can't****  
****do this again, do this again, oh, oh !**

Ils se regardèrent longuement sans parler. Ils sentaient le désir arriver. Contre toute attente se fut Dean qui fit le second pas. Il embrassa Castiel comme il n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux éternellement en bataille de son copain. Ça, il pouvait le faire encore et encore sans jamais être essoufflé…

**I need to know now, know now****  
****Can you love me again?****  
****I need to know now, know now****  
****Can you love me again?**


End file.
